Incoherent Logic
by anek
Summary: Fuji and Oshitari talk... they talk a pointless talk. Hinted Oshitari x Fuji.


Synopsis: Fuji and Oshitari talk... they talk a pointless talk. Hinted Oshitari x Fuji

A/n: completely random fic ; I was not even sure what genre to put it in. It's not exactly humor, not exactly romance either but there's hinted shounen-ai and some innuendos, so I just put it under 'general'. As for rating, I gave it PG-13 since I guess you won't see the point of this fic... unless you've got a dirty mind.

* * *

**Incoherent Logic **

By anek

-

-

"My technique does not only involve copying yours."

"Indeed," Fuji replied with a smile, in reassurance that his response was not meant to convey sarcasm. "Some of your moves are similar to mine, but I'm sure you've developed them on your own, so I don't intend to accuse you of copying."

"I don't intend to remain a copy. I intend to surpass you."

"You're being contradictory. Didn't you say you were not a copy?" Fuji pointed out. He moved to place the tennis racket he carried against a nearby wall, taking his time to carefully balance it so that it wouldn't slide to the side.

Oshitari watched quietly. Time was something that never bothered him much, and he suspected that the other held the same principle as well. It was not until Fuji resumed his earlier position opposite him that he spoke again.

"I make a distinction between being a copy and copying. My moves are still similar to yours, and that still makes me a copy although I do not do the copying."

Fuji smiled.

"They say a copy can never surpass the original."

Oshitari slightly drew his brows together in thought.

"It doesn't matter if I am a copy, as long as in the end, I defeat you. Then, I become the original, and you the copy."

"Being better than the other does not define the original and the copy."

"Now you're the one being contradictory. Didn't you say a copy could never surpass the original? Then it means that whoever is better, that makes him the original. The one that loses is the copy," Oshitari reasoned out, crossing his arms with a satisfied smirk.

But Fuji's smile widened.

"That's circular reasoning. If a copy can never defeat the original, the original would never lose in the first place. And so that makes your claim invalid."

Oshitari laughed.

"Regardless of logic, my goal is to top you."

Fuji returned Oshitari's laugh with an amused smile.

"Is that so? Then you may have it tough. I may seem not to care, but I dislike being under."

"Well then, I'll allow you to be on top."

"I thought your goal was to defeat me?" Fuji asked, lightly raising his brows.

Oshitari shrugged.

"It's the pleasure that counts."

Fuji paused. He brought a hand up to lightly trace slightly protruding collarbone exposed from the loose white shirt he wore. His brows furrowed in thought. When he noticed Oshitari's eyes following the delicate movements of his hand, he didn't feel inclined to stop.

"So we're talking about that now? You're faster than I thought."

Oshitari grinned.

"Oh? So you want it slow? It might be more pleasant that way too."

"We are talking about tennis," Fuji reminded, shoving his hands to his pockets and resuming his nonchalant smile.

"Yes, we are," Oshitari agreed.

"You were talking about something else."

"You were _thinking_ about something else. I didn't think tensai Fuji Syuusuke has that lusty of a mind."

"Oh? And I didn't think tensai Oshitari has that foul of a mouth," Fuji countered.

After a slight pause, Oshitari spoke again.

"Would you like a taste?" he asked enthusiastically, as one would offer candy to a child.

Fuji shook his head with confidence.

"There is no need. I'll never taste defeat in your hands."

"A taste of my mouth, I mean."

"I thought we were talking about tennis."

"Not anymore."

Fuji raised a brow.

"Oh, so you define what the subject of this conversation is?"

"Naturally. Don't the ones involved in the conversation normally decide what the subject is?" Oshitari answered, waiving a hand as if to indicate that it was a trivial point.

"It is pointless if only one of those involved knows what the subject is, and not the other."

"But you knew we were talking about tennis," Oshitari pointed out.

Fuji nodded.

"Until you suddenly decide to shift the topic to something else."

"You can't claim not knowing what we were talking about since you knew I have shifted the subject."

At this, Fuji held a finger up to illustrate his point.

"Ah, so now you admit having the steered the topic to something else other than tennis."

Oshitari deliberately dragged his tongue over his lower lip in a suggestive gesture.

"Would you now like to discuss what this 'something else' refers to?"

"Not particularly. This conversation is getting longer than necessary. You make me talk more than I usually do," Fuji said with a casual smile.

"It means I'm special to you."

"Not necessarily. It could mean you're just hard to get through."

"Even so, that makes me different from the others from your perspective, then it means I'm special to you."

Fuji frowned, lifting a hand to lightly tap his chin.

"You're consciously trying to misinterpret its meaning. True that both definitions 'readily distinguishable from the others' or 'held in particular esteem' are valid definitions for 'special', but since I was the origin of this issue, I should be the one to choose its meaning."

Oshitari grinned in amusement.

"How harsh. So you merely wanted to tell me that I'm different from the others and you dislike me for it."

Fuji shook his head.

"No, I don't dislike you, I never said so. In fact, it's quite refreshing to behave differently from your usual self once in a while."

"Then I am special to you. If you say I am different, and the fact that this is so, has a favorable effect on you, then you will come to hold me in esteem."

Fuji gave a small laugh.

"That's false inference."

Oshitari chuckled in response. Oh, they knew the conversation was becoming both redundant and pointless, and they took amusement in it. Surely, they were two of a kind.

"No doubt that is so. But it's cute to tease you."

Fuji raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Can you be sure of that? Perhaps it's me who is teasing you."

"The fact that you are talking more than you usually do is proof that you are, even if it's only slightly, perturbed."

Fuji smiled.

"But Oshitari-kun... the fact that you are so desperately trying to throw me off balance is proof that you are not exactly as composed as usual either."

Oshitari grinned.

"You are indeed interesting as they say."

"It's not polite to find amusement at other's expense," Fuji noted with playful smile.

"You're one to talk," Oshitari laughed, then bent slightly forward to add in a low voice, "and cute as reputed to be, I might add."

Fuji didn't find the need to move away, of course not. He was not about to give Oshitari even a moment's taste of victory... for whatever it is they seemed to be battling for. Instead, he moved slightly closer as well, tilting his head towards Hyoutei's tensai so that he was sure Oshitari could feel his breath over his cheek. Well, if it wasn't about claiming the title of 'tensai', nor was it about wit, then let it be something more basic, he smirked.

"It's not flattering for a guy to be called cute by another guy," he complained, although the small smile tugging on his lower lip indicated that he was not entirely displeased.

"But that doesn't change the fact that it was intended to flatter you just the same," Oshitari reasoned out.

Fuji sighed, pulling away from their somewhat intimate position just about the same time Oshitari did. He crossed his arms and went back to wearing a casual smile.

"Flattering means making the object it is directed to feel gratified. It loses its meaning if it generates an adverse effect instead."

It was Oshitari's turn to raise a brow.

"It doesn't really look like you're completely displeased."

"Maybe I just find it amusing that you're openly flirting with me," Fuji replied bluntly, but it only elicited a wider grin from Oshitari.

"Oh? Can you be sure of that? Perhaps it is you who is flirting with me."

Fuji laughed. He was tempted to clap his hands at Oshitari's use of his own words to counter him in return. Brilliant, and very well said.

But still not enough to faze him.

"If that's the case, then you are easily manipulated, since you're so easily dancing to the tune as they say... if it was me doing the flirting, that is."

Fuji enjoyed the transient frown that briefly marred the other's smirk. If it was tennis, he'd have won one game.

"You're a stubborn guy," Oshitari immediately recovered. Of course, Fuji expected nothing less.

"Thank you."

"That was not meant to be flattering," Oshitari clarified, "but not meant to be insulting either."

Fuji shrugged noncommittally.

"As I am the receiving end of such words, don't I have the right to interpret them as I like?"

Oshitari crossed his arms.

"I'd like you to be the _receiving end_ of something else though," he grinned, letting his eyes roam over Fuji, glancing longer than necessary a few inches below where Fuji had his arms crossed.

Fuji smiled.

"I see... so you like to do the serving then. Although be assured that I will return your _balls_ no matter where they land."

"So we're talking about tennis now?" Oshitari asked.

"Weren't we talking about tennis all along?"

Oshitari nodded.

"I suppose so, except that conversation on tennis isn't normally this stimulating."

"I stimulate you that much?" Fuji tilted his head in feigned innocence.

Oshitari's eyes slightly crinkled in amusement.

"Aa, in more ways than one."

Fuji raised a hand to lightly tap his chin again, as if in deep thought. After a few seconds, he turned to Oshitari.

"Are we still talking about tennis?"

Oshitari only answered with a knowing grin of his own.

-

-

"Fuji... me and Oishi are gonna go see this new pet shop tomorrow, wanna come?" Eiji asked while walking home, excitedly digging through his pocket for the newly opened shop's pamphlet.

Fuji smiled apologetically.

"Ah, sorry Eiji, I have a match tomorrow."

Eiji's eyes widened in surprise.

"Eh? What match?! There aren't any official matches scheduled tomorrow right? What match is it? Street tennis? With who? With that Oshitari guy? What for? You've defeated him already!"

Fuji gave a small laugh.

"Eiji, not all matches take place in the tennis court."

Eiji frowned.

"Then what kind of match is it?"

After a slight pause, Fuji turned to Eiji, his usual smile in place.

"Saa... that depends on what the topic of conversation was."

"Haaa? What are you talking about Fuji? You guys talked for more than thirty minutes! How can you not know what the topic of conversation was?!" he asked in disbelief, flailing his arms around.

Fuji only smiled in return.

Eiji sighed. He pocketed back the pamphlet and continued to walk beside Fuji in silence.

Nah... better not ask anymore. Must be a tensai thing.

-

-

* * *

A/n: I guess this is called a PWP without the sex ;; (or maybe with it... who knows...;;) but yes, tis short and pointless, but that's it ::hides:: 


End file.
